1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer-implemented graphics systems, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for an intelligent drawing redlining and commenting feature in a computer-implemented graphics system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer-implemented graphics systems (such as AutoCAD(copyright)) have been widely used by designers, illustrators, drafters, and engineers for a number of years. In such graphics systems, users often create, move, manipulate, and place objects (e.g., lines, shapes, points, etc.) on a drawing, plan, sketch, etc. For example, a user may create and place a square, circle or other shape on a drawing.
In the prior art, multiple user actions are required to complete drawing an object or shape. For example, to draw a polygon; the user may have to click the mouse for each vertex of the polygon. To complete the polygon, the user double clicks the mouse button.
The prior art discloses some redlining and commenting tools including tools for drawing multiple arc segments that form a closed path. Such tools provide the appearance to the viewer of a cloud. However, the prior art tools force the user to either click the mouse for each vertex (for each arc), or are symmetrical such that the arc segments cannot enclose odd shaped objects.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a simple and easy mechanism for drawing multiple connected arc segments that form a closed path/enclosed shape. To more fully understand the invention, a description of prior art drawing programs is useful.
In some graphics programs such as AutoCAD(copyright), files are stored as drawings DPWG) files. Another format is the Drawing Web Format (DWF) which is an open format for storing and transmitting AutoCAD(copyright) drawings on the worldwide web.
Instead of requiring the full version of AutoCAD(copyright) to view DWG or DWF drawings, one or more viewers may be utilized to view the drawings. For example, WHIP(trademark) is a viewer for DWF files (xe2x80x9cDWF filesxe2x80x9d) that is available as an ActiveX Control for the Microsoft Internet Explorer and as a Plug-in for Netscape Navigator. The WHIP(trademark) program can be downloaded from the internet. Further, WHIP(trademark) allows DWF files to be viewed via a browser as part of HTML pages and has a rich Application Program Interface (API) that allows DWF files to be manipulated via Java, JavaScript, or Visual Basic.
Another viewing program is AutoDesk View(copyright). AutoDesk Viewe is a commercial viewer for native AutoCAD(copyright) DWG files. In addition to viewing, Autodesk View(copyright) allows drawings to be marked up (reviewed and marked up) and measured. Autodesk View(copyright) users can download a free DwgX ActiveX Control that allows them to have Autodesk View(copyright) capabilities from within the Microsoft Internet Explorer browser. Some versions of Autodesk View(copyright) can read DWF files in addition to DWG and DXF files.
AutoDesk View(copyright) and WHIP(trademark) provide different user interfaces for displaying the information. Thus, it is desirable to have one integrated viewer that can view, program, redline, and measure both DWG and DWF file formats, and that uses the same user interface and API. As part of such an integrated viewer, it is desirable to have tools (such as a cloud tool) for editing and marking up the drawing.
Prior art mechanisms attempted to provide users with the ability to markup drawings and design information. However, markup has not been a central facet of use for many users because of the many deficiencies In the prior art.
A method, apparatus, and system provides an integrated viewer with one user interface and one API provides the ability to view, program, redline, and measure DWF and DWG files. In accordance with one or more such embodiments, the present invention provides an intelligent drawing redlining tool for easily and quickly drawing or annotating a drawing. For example, using the tool, a user can click the mouse over the first point of an arc segment. A bulge spacing function may then be utilized to define the length of an arc (also referred to as bulge spacing). In accordance with one or more embodiments of the invention, the bulge spacing function comprises holding down an arc defining key such as the  less than SHIFT greater than key while the second point of the arc segment is selected. Thereafter, the bulge spacing of the first arc segment (the distance of the arc between the first and second points) is utilized for the remaining arc segments of the enclosed polyline/path. Thereafter, the user merely moves the mouse around the drawing and embodiments of the invention automatically draw arcs with the defined bulge spacing. To enclose the shape (also referred to as closing the polyline), the user moves the cursor on top of the beginning or first point of the first arc segment wherein embodiments of the invention automatically close and complete the shape. Consequently, a closed path that is not symmetrical can be drawn around odd shaped objects quickly and easily.